


Жизнь с закрытыми глазами

by fandom_CLAMP_2018



Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_CLAMP_2018/pseuds/fandom_CLAMP_2018
Summary: Сейширо как обычно спасает СубаруПредупреждения: AU к финалу манги: Сейширо продлил срок пари до совершеннолетия Субару; все персонажи совершеннолетние.





	Жизнь с закрытыми глазами

Субару проснулся от того, как кто-то заботливо подоткнул его одеяло. Ему понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы восстановить в памяти последние события. Почему он в сухой постели, а не на дне ванны? Почему спокойно дышит, а не задыхается от воды, заполнившей легкие?

Он четко помнил, как вернулся из университета, налил полную ванну воды и какое-то время лежал там с закрытыми глазами, а после провалился в забытье. Если бы Сейширо не вернулся пораньше с работы, семья Сумераги потеряла бы своего будущего главу.

— Очнулся? — голос Сейширо пробился сквозь мутный туман. — Ты заснул в ванной, больше так не делай. Я не всегда буду рядом.

Субару открыл глаза. Сейширо выглядел усталым, но веселым. Рукава его рубашки были закатаны, галстук он снял. От него пахло чем-то знакомым, Субару никак не мог вспомнить, чем именно. От него всегда исходил такой запах, когда он возвращался с работы. И всегда после этого он долго мыл руки, и вода, стекавшая по его рукам, была бледно-розовой. Субару предполагал, что Сейширо по своему обыкновению опять спасал чью-то жизнь. 

Субару принюхался: похоже на легкое прикосновение лепестков сакуры. Той сакуры, под которой хоронят мертвых. Гниение? Кровь?

Почему-то стало трудно дышать.

Теплые губы Сейширо без предупреждения накрыли губы Субару, язык скользнул в рот, Субару заполнило теплом, он потянулся вверх, за вторым поцелуем, за третьим. Похоже, Сейширо счел его вполне здоровым и откинул одеяло, только тогда Субару ощутил себя нагим и дрожащим — от холода или от возбуждения, ему было все равно. Сейширо лег на него, твердость его намерения не вызывала сомнений. Субару раздвинул ноги в предвкушении близости, и тогда...

Дребезжащий звук нарушил тишину между ними. Это звонил телефон. 

Они не обратили внимания, разгоряченные осознанием того, что сегодня едва не потеряли друг друга. Сейширо толкался в него мягко, нежно полуобнимал, Субару задыхался от счастья и тепла, так радостно было подчиняться, отдавать. Сейширо отдал за него глаз, Субару хотел отдать ему всего себя, всю свою жизнь, но Сейширо не было нужно так много. Ему хватало и простого секса.

Сейширо был в душе, когда бабушка позвонила снова. И снова пришлось выслушивать про долг главы семьи Сумераги и убийцу клана Сакуразукамори. Он убил трех человек посреди парка, никаких свидетелей, только странный запах, едва уловимый, такой бывает при цветении сакуры. Почему бы Субару не заняться этим темным оммёдзи?

Субару выслушал и положил трубку. Зачем ему знать про какого-то убийцу? Что с того, что он тоже оммёдзи, как и Субару? Ему нет до него никакого дела.

Ему было дело только до одного человека, и этот человек не был убийцей. Он был доктором и лечил зверей.


End file.
